the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatt Revelations
Catt Hatter: Took you long enough! *Catt teased when Mz. Hyde arrived at the scene. She was sitting atop the overturned organ truck munching on a double-dark chocolate ice cream stick (with dark chocolate bits and coffee beans dipped in chocolate) with one leg crossed lazily over the other. Shattered organ jars and various frozen confectionary were scattered across the cobblestones. Elaina was munching sitting on the side with a pile of her own scavenged treats, munching away happily. Mz. Hyde scanned the ground, vanilla ice cream sandwiches, caramel filled cones, kidneys, and drum sticks rolled in peanuts, but no Mint chocolate Klondike Bars in sight. Mz.Hyde: Catt! I thought I asked you to save all the Mint Chocolate Klondike Bars! Catt Hatter: I did! *She said doffing her hatt with a great sweeping gesture and tilting the opening towards her treat-less friend.* I cheated and got here in time to collect every l-ast one before a-nyone even showed up! You w-ant 'em? Mz.Hyde: YAS!!! Catt Hatter: Dive in, then! Th-ey should be in a big pile near the t-able. *She said holding out the hatt.* Mz.Hyde: *She climbs in, and sticks her head out.* Did I ever tell you how much I love you Catt? Catt Hatter: M-aybe, but I'm a-lw-ays h-appy to hear it a-g-ain! Now scooch over, I w-ant in! *Catt joined her fiend inside the hatt. Upon lighting the lamp Mz. Hyde was able to see the massive pile of Mint Chocolate Klondike Bars next to the table, and the tidy stack of (miraculously unbroken) organ jars beside the chair.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde falls to her knees, her hands stretched to the sky.* It's beautiful!�� Catt Hatter: Hee-hee, I knew you'd like it. *Catt said, returning the matchbox to the table.* Go a-head a-nd dig in, Hen just a-rrived a-nd I think he'll be wanting to get these where they need to go. *She grabbed a couple of the jars and stepped out.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde couldn't hear Catt over the sounds of herself eating the mountain of ice cream.* Catt Hatter: *Catt made a couple more trips, carting away the jars until the pile was gone before she sat down next to her and pulled out another double dark chocolate coffee ice cream stick and chowed down.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde happily continues eating the mountain of ice cream.* Catt Hatter: *Catt leaned against her back, letting her head rest on Mz. Hyde's shoulder. She sighed.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde continues eating the ice cream until it's all gone.* Ohhh....that was great! Catt Hatter: Glad you enjoyed it. *Catt said, a hint of worry carrying the undertone of her words.* Mz.Hyde: *She picks up on Catt's worried tone.* What's wrong? Catt Hatter: I think I should feel bad for the drivers, but I don't really feel anything. *She murmured, her stammer strangely absent.* Mz.Hyde: What do you mean by not feeling anything? Catt Hatter: I mean, I know they died and all. But I'm just feeling glad that I was able to get you some ice cream that you enjoyed. *She sighed before mumbling.* I don't even remember how I wound up in the middle of the street to begin with... Mz.Hyde: Wait... you're not saying that you think you caused the accident are you? Catt Hatter: *She sighed again, still leaning on Mz. Hyde.* I think he swerved to avoid hitting me, but all I remember is my shoulder hurting as the street came up to meet my face, and hearing a massive crash. Then you were on the phone saying to keep the Mint Chocolate Klondike Bars. Mz.Hyde: Do you remember why you were trying to cross the street? Catt Hatter: I don't even remember waking up this morning. *She grumbled.* That's not good, is it? Mz.Hyde: No, not really. It's not like you to be unsympathetic to people! Catt Hatter: It's not that I don't care. I'm just not feeling crushed by guilt, and I think I should be. I mean, *she turned to face Mz. Hyde, both eyes meeting hers evenly,* two people died! And it's my fault! Mz.Hyde: Maybe it's not entirely your fault! I mean, they might have been going too fast and saw you and then tried to swerve or something! Catt Hatter: Maybe, but what was I'' doing in the middle of the street? Heck, what was I doing ''outside!? I was supposed to be guarding Hela! *She said frustratedly, crossing her arms around her knees.* What's going on with me? Mz.Hyde: Don't quote me on this because I'm not a doctor but... maybe it's the bullet fragments in your head? Catt Hatter: Hm... I don't think that would cause sleepwalking, would it? Mz.Hyde: I think sleepwalking is a neurological disorder...so yes. Catt Hatter: *Catt just groaned in response.* Mz.Hyde: When we were with Henry in the hospital, did you have an MRI? Catt Hatter: Probably, Hen was doing a lot of stuff. He even cut out a chunk of my skull and let me see it when I asked. Mz.Hyde: Really? That's pretty cool! But anyways, maybe we should ask him if you can have one. Catt Hatter: Why? We already know the cause. *Catt said a bit more defensively than she meant.* Mz.Hyde: But it might help us fix the problem. You do want to get better, right? Catt Hatter: I don't know anymore...*Catt mumbled into her knees.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde sighs.* Look...we don't have to commit to anything right now... I just think an MRI might help...if you want, I can get one too. Catt Hatter: What would the point of you getting one be? Mz.Hyde: To show you how easy it is! Catt Hatter: I don't expect lying on a bed would be a challenge, even for the most, troubled of individuals. If you're worried about me being scared, that's not an issue. I haven't been scared since Hela had that gun to my head... *Catt paused, realising what she had just said. An odd smile grew on her face and her eyes lit up as she spoke.* I, haven't been scared... Mz.Hyde: That's good, I mean there's really no reason for you to be scared... except maybe Hela. Catt Hatter: No, I was always scared before that! Now it's gone! Ha-ha! *She laid back on the floor and laughed like a prisoner set free.* It's all gone! Mz.Hyde: Wait...you were ALWAYS scared? Like, constantly living in fear of everything? Catt Hatter: Not of everything, no. Just, always one thing or another. Like, pain or 'if I did this then it might bother someone' or 'I can't tell them what I'm thinking, they'll think I'm being calloused and uncaring!' *She sighed.* Then of course there's 'I can't show my anger, they'll hate me!' *Catt put a hand over her eyes.* 'and not want to be my friends anymore'... Mz.Hyde: Catt, a lot of people feel that way sometimes! Even I do! *She pulls her hand away from her eyes.* Everyone gets scared about things, but courage is when you fight back despite being scared. Catt Hatter: I know, but I'm not scared anymore! *Catt said, grinning up at her friend.* Not even the nightmares can scare me now! *She wrapped her arms around herself and laughed delightedly from her lying position on the floor.* I'm free! I'm finally free of it! Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde was happy to see Catt so joyful, but something in the back of her mind kept nagging her that this might not be such a good thing.* I'm happy to hear that Catt, really! But, I just don't want you to be reckless. Catt Hatter: Why not? *Catt chuckled, turning to smile gently at Mz. Hyde.* It's not like I can die, and you're pretty reckless yourself sometimes. We could be reckless together! Mz.Hyde: You have a point there... maybe I'm just being paranoid. Catt Hatter: Right then! Let's find a cliff and go hang gliding! *Catt said, sitting up and turning a broad, and slightly manic grin at her.* Mz.Hyde: How about we start with something a little more structured...like bungie jumping or zip lining...oh! I know! Since it's still summer, we can do parasailing at the beach! Catt Hatter: Ha! I'd honestly half expected you to shoot my idea down in flames! I'm all for parasailing, but I don't have a swimsuit. Actually I've only got this one outfit. *She said indicating her current clothes, which were indeed the same ones she'd been wearing since she joined the Society.* Mz.Hyde: Oh, that's nasty... Catt Hatter: What? I've been washing it. Mz.Hyde: But what do you wear when that's being washed? Catt Hatter: Um... heh, well I typically lock the laundry room and just wrap myself in a bedsheet. Mz.Hyde: You're telling me that you don't even have a pair of pajamas?! Catt Hatter: Nope. You do remember the slumber party, right? I was just wearin' this. Mz.Hyde: Yeah...but I was expecting you to run back downstairs real quick and grab something until...well...um....Anyways! You need a couple of outfits! Catt Hatter: I know, but street performing doesn't exactly rake in the cash. I've been using my extra money to buy materials for my space thingies- folds, and to help with fringe expenses. Mz.Hyde: Yeah, you're right....wait a minute! Maybe I could make a few outfits for you! Catt Hatter: You would do that for me? *A hopeful smile lit up her face in the dim lantern light.* Mz.Hyde: Sure! Let's see...you need some pajamas...a bathing suit...and at least three- no, four outfits...three for normal days, one for special occasions...and then we'll have to talk about winter outfits.... Catt Hatter:' *Catt listened enraptured, taking in every idea and' delightedly turning it over in her head. Drooling in anticipation of what the new wardrobe would be, and the time she would get to spend with her dear friend.* Heehee, that's actually something else I couldn't do because of fear. I couldn't just, accept gifts! I was always worried others would see it as a debt I owed. Mz.Hyde: What about Christmas or your birthday? Catt Hatter: *Catt's eyes widened in surprise.* Oh gosh, I don't think I've even celebrated Christmas yet! Mz.Hyde: You've been around for 4 1/2 years and haven't celebrated Christmas?! Catt Hatter: It's hard to keep track without seasons, *Catt said in defence.* and I guess I never thought to ask my watch! Speaking of which, I should probably get that back from Hela. Mz.Hyde: Yeah, we should probably head back anyways. My journal's in my room. Catt Hatter: Oh, I moved my hatt inside before I last came in. But yeah, I should be getting back to guard duty. *Catt attempted to stand, but when she tried to put weight on her one leg she abruptly toppled sideways.* Mz.Hyde: Catt! Catt Hatter: Ow,*She groaned, putting a hand on her now bruised forehead. She had hit the table on the way down, causing the lamplight to sway and flicker.* My leg's decided to be stubborn it seems... Mz.Hyde: Rrright. Catt Hatter: You think I'm lying? *She gave Mz. Hyde an annoyed look.* I can't move my leg, it gave out when I tried to stand on it. Mz.Hyde: No no, what I'm saying is that legs don't decide to stop working. *She offers Catt a hand.* Catt Hatter: Oh, heh. It was just a figure of speech. *Catt explained, taking the offered hand and managing to gain her feet.* I wasn't being literal. Mz.Hyde: I know, I just wanted to point that out. Catt Hatter: Semantics, man. After you, *She said bowing and indicating the hatt's exit.* Mz.Hyde: Thank you, Mademoiselle. *She sticks her head out of the hole, and pulls herself out. Then she offers Catt a hand.* Catt Hatter: *Catt took her hand and climbed out, smiling playfully.* And thank you''Maddam! '''Mz.Hyde:' Madame?! Do I look old to you? Catt Hatter:' No. *Catt said with a giggle.* I was using the term as a' reference to your senior rank. How old are you anyway? Mz.Hyde: Technically, I'm 5 years old. Catt Hatter: Heh, technically you're still older than me! Mz.Hyde: Well shitttt. Catt Hatter: *Catt just laughed.* Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 57! Category:Main Plot Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts